


And You Are?

by SpoolsnSpoons



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Becoming Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, How They Met, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, No Smut, Roommates, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoolsnSpoons/pseuds/SpoolsnSpoons
Summary: Marinette is moving into her dorm and has no idea who her roommate will be. What she didn't expect was a roommate who was expecting someone else.





	And You Are?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to Miraculous Fluff Month 2018 on tumblr. This is a short one shot set in a college AU where Alya and Marinette have not met before. Also, this is a non-miraculous AU, so no kwamis.  
> Enjoy!

“And if you aren’t happy with the breakfast options, stop by the patisserie. We’ll make sure that you’re being fed properly.” Sabine told Marinette as she released her from yet another hug.

“Okay, mama,” Marinette told her with an embarrassed smile.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to carry your bags up for you?” Tom asked. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Marinette knew she had inherited her distaste for goodbyes from her father.

“No, papa, thank you. I only have two bags anyway, and one has wheels,” she told him. She didn’t need to hug him again as she did with her mom. Besides, her dorm was only about twenty minutes from home, so it wasn’t like she wouldn’t see them again soon.

“Bye, mama. Bye, papa. I love you both!” She called as she walked away. Marinette slung one bag over her shoulder and pulled the other along behind herself as she glanced around campus to find the correct dorm building. Once found, she waded through the sea of people towards it. Room 224 meant that climbing the stairs would certainly be part of her new daily routine. That wasn’t anything new for her, though.

Pulling her key out of the doorknob, she pushed the door open, relieved to find the room empty. Her roommate, whoever they were, would arrive eventually, but it would be nice to unpack alone. Marinette heaved her suitcase onto one of the beds and began to put her clothes away into the small closet. It wasn’t difficult to find a place for all of her belongings. Her bags were both unpacked and stored in the top of the closet before she knew it, so she reclined back on her bed and scrolled through social media on her phone for a few minutes.

Most of the noise from outside of her room was easy to tune out. Once in a while, there was a shout from someone trying to get another person’s attention or a squeal of excitement from friends reunited. It sounded like someone else in her building had a similar taste in music because Jagged Stone could faintly be hear beyond her walls. Her foot started moving involuntarily to the beat.

As Marinette was debating on wandering the campus grounds or sketching, the door swung open. She startled at the sudden movement, but stood up to greet who she could only guess was her roommate. Her blue eyes were met with a puzzled hazel glare, which was followed by a brief, but awkward silence. Marinette gave her head a slight shake and held her hand out towards the confused looking woman in front her. Before she could offer her a greeting, her roommate spoke up.

“Where’s Alix?” She asked, her auburn hair falling from her shoulder as she looked around the room. 

“Uh, I’m Marinette,” she replied, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “It’s just the two of us, so far. I’m not really sure who Alix is, but I don’t think anyone else is assigned here, though. There are only two beds.”

“I’m Alya,” the woman began, shaking Marinette’s still outstretched hand. “Alix is the roommate I had requested when I filled out all of the forms back when I originally applied.” Alya huffed and crossed the room to drop her bags on the empty bed. She pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans and tapped the screen with her thumbs.

At that moment, Marinette decided she’d sketch a bit, more or less because she didn’t want to leave the room just yet if there was a possible mistake in room assignments. She settled down onto her bed, sketchbook in hand, while a frustrated Alya continued to tap into her phone.

“Well, I guess I’ll go talk to HR and see what happened here,” Alya said to no one on particular, and walked out of the room.

Marinette blinked at the closed door for a moment. She knew that Alya wasn’t upset with her, personally, but she couldn’t help but feel uneasy about the situation. After she dug her headphones out of her purse from the foot of the bed, she scrolled through the music app on her phone and hoped that Alya would be able to sort everything out. Music filled her ears as she filled a few pages of her sketchbook with various designs. 

After about an hour or so, Alya walked back into the room. Marinette looked up from her drawing of a fall ensemble to see the woman unzipping her suitcase. Her lips were moving, but Marinette couldn’t hear her voice over the music from her ear-buds. She held up a finger to Alya, bidding her to wait a moment, as she tugged them out of her ears and closed the app on her phone.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t hear any of what you just said,” she told Alya, who shook her head with a chuckle and pushed her glasses back into place.

“No worries, girl. So, it turns out that Alix switched universities before rooms were assigned, she just hadn’t had a chance to tell me yet.” Alya turned towards her suitcase with an embarrassed look on her face. “Sorry for freaking out on you earlier, by the way. It’s been a long, confusing day,” she told Marinette as she pulled things out of her bag and began to make neat piles on her bed.

“Well, I’m glad you were able to get it sorted out easily.”

“Easily?!” Alya snorted as she spun back to face Marinette. “No one even wanted to acknowledge me at first! ‘What’s the problem, mademoiselle?’ ‘Oh, yes, your room assignment is correct. Have a nice day!’ ‘Was there something more you needed?’ ‘We are not at liberty to give you information regarding another student.’” She mimicked the HR personnel in animated tones, gesturing with her hands, which made her roommate laugh.

“Sounds typical for HR.”

“Girl, I had to go full on investigator on them to get some vague answer on how ‘there isn’t an Alix Kubdel in the system.’ Then the girl herself finally texted me back and told me about her school swap.”

“I would’ve liked to have seen that. It sounds like you had them sweating.”

“It’s all in the eyes,” Alya said, wagging her eyebrows behind her glasses. Once all of her belongings were put away, the brunette plopped down onto her bed.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m famished,” she said to Marinette, who closed her sketchbook and slid over to the edge of her bed, nodding her head in response.

“I’m not sure what they offer here, but if you’re up to it, I don’t mind walking around outside of campus to find something.”

“I’m good with that,” Alya replied as she leaned over the edge of her bed to grab her shoes.

“And, if they don’t offer anything good here for breakfast, my parents own a patisserie that is only about twenty minutes away.”

“You know, I think we may just skip campus breakfast and walk there in the mornings, then; as long as the weather permits.”

Marinette beamed at that, and Alya smiled back at her. Both girls left the dorm room with their purses draped over their shoulders, feeling that this marked the beginning of a great friendship.


End file.
